Forever & Eternity
by BeautyThroughBrokenGlass
Summary: When Edward comes back he finds Bella in the last spot he ever expected. One-Shot Rated T for certain themes. SONGFIC: Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel
1. Forever & Eternity EPOV

**Ok, I have had this in my head for a while now but only now finished writing it. Enjoy! :P Something about "I don't own Twilight" or whatever!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I was making my way back to Forks, in the middle of the night, a place that has haunted my mind since I decided to leave my Bella. Alice told me to go see Bella immediately. I tried to protest, tell her that Bella's life is complicated enough without me, which was true; she had been slipping on her grades, getting home after curfew and drinking but she said it was a matter of life or death and I didn't want to risk getting pummelled by a pixie so I – reluctantly – gave in.

It has been a whole year since I have been to Forks, a whole year without seeing my Bella and it was pure agony. I couldn't stay, I knew this but none of my family, including Rosalie, wanted to leave Bella. They left despite what they wanted for the sake of my well-being.

I sped down the streets of Forks, under the street lamps that was illuminating the roads, reading the minds of the residents as I drove past. Some were pure, trivial thoughts while others hurt me in ways I didn't understand.

_Oh. My. God! Edward Cullen is back!_ That was Jessica Stanley, of course.

_Are the rest of the Cullen's back?_ Of course these were the pure thoughts of Angela Weber.

A few other inconsequential thoughts breezed by in my head.

_Nice car. Slow down, Jackass! Have they ever heard of a speed limit?_

The worst thought of them all, but I didn't fully comprehend why, suddenly shrieked inside my head. _Cullen, you're a lunatic! Wait til you see her._ They were the sullen thoughts of Mike Newton.

I didn't think it possible but I pushed the car beyond its limit, travelling dangerously fast towards Bella's home.

The house finally came into view, the same old, white house. It was strange; I did not see Bella's red truck or Charlie's cruiser though I _did_ see a flashy, red motorcycle parked in the drive way, right next to the garage door. I parked my car in the drive – being careful not to hit the motorcycle – and climbed out of the car. I walked a few paces before I heard a low, muffled sob coming from the direction of the roof. What surprised me was a dark silhouette standing on the ledge of the roof. Even my enhanced eyesight couldn't see the mysterious figure on the roof, but something in the pit of my stomach told me I didn't _want_ to know.

I started to climb the tree outside Bella's window to the tallest branch. It was nestled in the canopy of the tree. I jumped off the branch onto the roof and what I saw stunned me beyond belief. It was a woman, a definite woman with soft curves, mahogany hair that trailed down her back swaying gently with the breeze.

I abruptly heard a sigh but that was not the reason my head snapped up; it was the voice, _her_ voice, my sweet Bella. What was she doing up here?

I was unconsciously taking steps toward her until I realized how close to the edge she was. She took a step closer until the toes on her bare feet were dangling over the side. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing; a midnight blue night gown that reached mid-thigh and hugged closely around her body. It complimented her ivory skin in the moonlight.

The wind blew again, slightly stronger and her scent caught me off guard. It wasn't her normal scent where her blood is masked by her translucent skin but instead it was fresh, running blood. Bella took a deep breath and drew the blade that was in her right hand to slice her left wrist. I took a few unwilling steps toward her and lifted my arm to her, to reach her, to touch her, to comfort her when she clearly needed it.

She started mumbling something beneath her breath, even my vampire hearing was straining to hear what she was saying. She said all this while still cutting herself.

"_Ensnared by a circle of black,_

_Alone but never lonely,_

_They wonder why,_

_I wonder why I try,_

_He's never coming back."_

She whispered the last part and I decided that it was time to make my presence known. I take a few more cautious steps forward, clutching at the space between us, willing it to disappear. Her breathing hitches and her heart starts to beat frantically; she knows I'm here.

"Bella..." It never came out as more than a whisper but that word held so many emotions, it was all I needed to say. I was pleading; I was begging her to back away from the ledge.

"Edward..." She breathed but with that word there was defeat. The relief I felt was only brief because she inched closer to the edge. "...You're not real. You're just in my head."

_What was she talking about?_ I was right here. I stepped closer again and gripped her wrist, right of course, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. I spun her around to face me.

"Bella, please don't do this." I was almost to the point of getting down on my hands and knees and begging her to step away. My voice came out strained, like it was difficult to breathe and at this point, it was.

"Edward," She said, yanking her wrist free from my grip. "Are you really here?" She took an involuntary step towards me. All I could do was nod and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Bella, I love you, I have never stopped loving you. Please, forgive me?" My shoulders were hunched and my chest was racking with dry-sobs. She stepped out of my embrace and stepped back to the ledge. Her face was contorted with sadness, pain and relief.

"Edward," She sighed. "I love you, forever and eternity." She closed her eyes and a small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. With that she leaned back and fell from the roof.

"NO!" I screamed. It was too late. I looked over the edge to see Bella's body mangled in disgusting angles but looking past her body, her face looked peaceful, at ease. I jumped off the side off the building to land on the ground with a muted _thud_ and ran to Bella's body. My knees buckled beneath me and gave out as I collapsed to the ground, sobbing into Bella's chest, willing her to wake up, to tell me she loved me_one more time._

_

* * *

_

**1 WEEK LATER**

Here we were, my whole family, standing beside Bella's burial as the priest conducted the sermon. Esme was dry-sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder as was Alice into Jasper's. The two men each had an arm around the two women's shoulders'. Rosalie and Emmett stood still with their hands clasped together; finger's entwined giving each other a reassuring squeeze every now and then. Emmett looks heartbroken and Rosalie looks devastated. Their thoughts assaulted me.

_I wish I got to know her better, _These were Jasper's thoughts. He felt he couldn't grieve for one he barely knew and that was killing him.

_Why did I have to be so mean to her? _Rosalie's thoughts were, for the first time ever, sincere. She did care for Bella; she was just too stubborn to admit it.

_She was my baby sister. What am I going to do? _Emmett's thoughts were covered in grief and sorrow.

_My best friend is gone. There is no-one to complain when I take them shopping. I didn't even get to say goodbye, _I took away my sister's first human companion. She was more than Alice's companion, she was her sister and she felt a true loss. She caught my gaze and glared at me, icy and cold. _I never got to say goodbye._

_She was my newest baby, my dear, sweet Isabella. I'll miss you, sweetheart, _Esme's heart was literally breaking. It was her youngest daughter and she is lost, forever.

_She was someone I could relate to, someone who shared my love of knowledge and curiosity and now she's gone, _This was Carlisle's true friend and daughter; someone who had the same burning curiosity that Carlisle had and knowledge that wasn't maintained over centuries of an education.

The ceremony was over and it was just my family and I standing at her gravesite as her casket was slowly lowered in the ground. I don't know how long we stood there but it felt like more than a day. My family wanted to leave but I refused to, I would stay with Bella. They left me.

When the sun had set I moved, I now stood on top of Bella's grave. I slowly tore myself apart, piece by piece. I pulled my lighter out of my pocket and mumbled my last words before I lit myself on fire.

"_Ensnared by a circle of black,_

_Alone but never lonely,_

_They wonder why,_

_I wonder why I try,_

_She's never coming back."_

I set my legs on fire and was quickly engulfed by the flames. I did not scream, I did not fear my death because it would bring me one step closer to my Bella. Everything went black before my eyes and I did not care because of one reason and one reason only.

Now we can be together.

_Forever and Eternity._

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reading. I'm just glad I got it outta my head and into yours. LOL! :P Please review, I need to know if I should make more stories/one-shots like this one. Not the exact same but along the same lines. You can PM me and send me a request of a story you would like to hear with me as the author, and I will mention you in the A/N.**_

**I would also like to know if anyone would like me to write Chapter 2. It would be done in Bella's POV of course. Doesn't anyone ever wonder how Bella finally snapped. Yeah, I got you curious now didn't I? Please review, big cyber cookies if you do, chocolate chip ones, I promise. :)**


	2. Forever & Eternity BPOV

**Well, as I promised, I wrote down a second chapter. I would love to dedicate this chapter to the first person to ask for a second chapter, Shadow-KissedKK because without her there wouldn't be a second chapter! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight... yet! MWAHAHAHA! ON WITH THE STORY... AND UNICORNS! :P**

* * *

**BPOV**

They left me, my family left me but worse than that, _he_ left me. After claiming he loved me, he left me. I haven't seen him in a year. A year today.

Today started off like every other day. I awoke, got dressed and trudged downstairs. I passed Charlie in the kitchen, I didn't even acknowledge his presence. As I said, it was like every other day. Apparently, he wasn't having any of it and he looked genuinely pissed. He stopped right in front of me, forcing me me to stop. I looked up at him and glared strongly, willing him to leave me alone with my eyes. He wasn't having any of that either.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What in the world is in the driveway?!" I flinched as he said my full name. Not because he screamed at me - through his rage, his voice was barely coherent - but because of the infliction and accusation behind each and every syllable. I turned from him and looked out the front window. My truck was gone, long gone. After Charlie made Renee come down and try to take me to Jacksonville, I lost it. I threw a fit to end all fits. I have never been a person known to make a scene _or_ one to get violent but at the time I was both. I ran to the garage, grabbed the closest object, which coincidentally had to be a sledge hammer, and totalled the car from hood to bumper. After my episode I grabbed my CD's, DVD's and books, threw them in the car and lit the car on fire. To say Charlie was shocked was a _severe_ understatement. Out in the front yard was my red motorbike I had recently acquired and learned to ride in La Push. _Jake told on me... and provided proof._

"It is my motorcycle, Charlie. You know, a car on two wheels and no roof." I sighed. I rarely speak and when I did it was pitiful. _I _could barely hear me so I doubt Charlie could. Surprisingly, he did.

"When did you buy it? _Why_ did you buy it? What in the h-e-double-hockey-sticks did you expect to do with it? _Answer me Bella!_" Charlie boomed at me. I recoiled from him.

I looked up into his eyes, defiant. I glared and a sick twist turned my lips into a scowl. "I expect to ride it, Charlie. What is your problem? I am finally _doing_ something and you treat me like this. Do you want me to go catatonic... _again?_" It was his turn now to recoil. He reached behind him and pulled out a thick notebook. I gasped. That was my poem book. Most of them were pretty morbid. He went in my room!

"Then what are these? This..." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked back at me and softened just a bit. He sighed, "I just want you to be safe. You don't know the dangers out there, Bella." He passed me my book and I took it mechanically before his words set in. I threw the book to the other side of the room.

"I don't know the dangers? I DON'T KNOW THE DANGERS! Dad, _you_ don't know the dangers! Don't try to protect me from life Charlie because karma is a bitch." I muttered the last part darkly. He looked stunned.

"_I just want you to be safe._" He whispered, broken. I snapped.

"Dad, there is no such thing as 'safe'. You sound just like _him_." And with those last words I walked across the room, collected my notebook and walked to my room. Not before I slammed it dramatically.

* * *

Charlie left a while ago. He never spoke a word to me after my little announcement. He believes it blasphemy, I guess, that I would say that to someone who has been there since he left. The ultimate betrayal. Which it basically was.

I looked in my book and slowly rubbed my fingertips fondly across page after page. I couldn't do it anymore. My pain was too much to bear. I paused at one page that describes the exact way I feel. I tore the page out of the book and placed it face-down on the desk. I grabbed a pencil and started writing a note to Charlie on the back of the page.

_Dear Charlie,  
I'm sorry I compared you to Edward, I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger and I'm sorry that what I write now is the last thing you will ever hear from me.  
On the back of this note you will find the real reason no-one worried about me, how my charade lasted long enough that I have thought about what I  
am doing. I have never been one to express my feelings, I got that from you, but I appreciate what you have done for me the last year and a half.  
I love you Dad,  
Belly-Boo_

I almost started crying when I finished but I'm determined and nothing can stop me, not even if he showed up himself. I turned the page over to read the words that will most likely be burned into Charlie's mind for the rest of his life. I read aloud,

_"You see the pain that lies in her eyes,  
But, alas, her eyes are dry, She won't,  
She won't see the anger that burns from her gaze,  
The madness that sets her eyes ablaze, She won't,  
She won't see the fear that closes her eyes,  
The smile she wears is but a disguise, She won't,  
She won't see the hope that is finally dead,  
She cannot trust for her heart has been bled, She won't,  
She won't see the love that lies within,  
But she shall never love again, She won't,  
She won't see death's hand that glazed her eyes,  
No-one saw her die inside,  
They won't, They won't cry."_

This time I did cry. I cried for the love that has been lost that was never really there, the friends I lost before I made them and the family I lost before I was born_. _I cried but I did not waver, this is the end... and it ends tonight.

* * *

I started to climb the tree outside my window to the tallest branch. It was nestled in the canopy of the tree. I crawled across the branch and leaped gracefully to the roof. I was amazed, the view was amazing. The full moon shone down on everything and it was beautiful. I looked down at myself, down at my silk midnight blue night gown that reached mid-thigh and hugged closely around my body. I looked beautiful and that was how I wanted to go.

I sighed. I took a step closer to the edge and thought about Edward, about celebrating the one year anniversary of his departure in the most dramatic way possible. I felt the breeze tickle beneath my toes. I took the blade I carried up here in my right hand and sliced right through my left wrist. This is a feeling I relish in. The physical pain numbing the emotional pain, I was diving from one darkness to the next.

I started mumbling one of my favourite poems; it was short and to the point. I said all this while still cutting myself.

"_Ensnared by a circle of black,_

_Alone but never lonely,_

_They wonder why,_

_I wonder why I try,_

_He's never coming back."_

I whispered the last part and I sensed a presence, one I haven't felt in a year. My breathing hitches and my heart trips over itself, throbbing painfully against my ribcage.

"Bella..." I heard him whisper but that word held so many emotions, it was all he needed to say.

"Edward..." I breathed out in despair and defeat. I have started to show resistance against this voice in my head. I inched closer to the edge. "...You're not real. You're just in my head."

Something grabbed my right wrist and I gasped. I spun around so fast everything was a blur.

"Bella, please don't do this." He was pleading. All the adoration and devotion and _love_ was swimming in his eyes. It was like he never left. But he did.

"Edward," I said, yanking my wrist free from his grip. "Are you really here?" I took a step towards him, reluctantly. I wanted to believe he was here, that he was real, that he still loved me. He nodded viciously and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Bella, I love you, I have never stopped loving you. Please, forgive me?" I felt him shaking and I could hear his sharp intakes of breath, he was sobbing. I was relieved that when I saw a moment of agony cross his beautiful features that it wasn't wishful thinking. I was still sad that he can't convince he not do this. The pain was tugging at my heart strings, destroying the only pieces of my heart there were left.

"Edward," I sighed. "I love you, forever and eternity." I closed my eyes and thought that with my final good-bye, I could have peace. I smiled slightly, the first in a year and fell from the roof.

"NO!" He screamed. It was too late. As I drifted into a forever of black, I was suddenly not alone. Edward was there, in all of his human glory. His emerald green eyes blazing with love and awe. He pulled me into a fierce kiss, one of hunger that we had been deprived of for a year. When we pulled apart, we were both gasping.

"I told you you have a soul." I rested my forehead against his and breathed deeply. "Now we can be together. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. _Forever and Eternity._"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. You all get a unicorn! Review this story and you might get a leprechaun too! :) LEPRECHAUN! COME BACK! I WANT THE GOLD AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW!**


End file.
